Mass spectrometry and particularly tandem MS offers the opportunity to probe the intrinsic interactions of peptides and various metal ions. These interactions are very important in biology, and the research is focused on understanding the interactions in the absence of solvents. Currently under investigation are interactions of alkali metals with peptides in general, of Fe (II) with peptides containing cysteine, and Ca (II) with peptides modeled after calcium binding sites in proteins.